When Two Worlds Clash
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [UPDATED! - Chapter 2]What happens when a comic book becomes a portal for one lucky fangirl? Well for Remy LeBeau, Logan and Rogue get to find out the hard way… R&R, if you would like me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I want to first off say that this is my _first_ X-Men fanfic, so please be gentle with the story. I may not have Remy's character down yet, so bear with it. Also if you love Romy… This story isn't for you at all. Depending on the reviews I may go on with this story.  
**Summary:** What happens when a comic book becomes a portal for one lucky fangirl? Well for Remy LeBeau, Logan and Rogue get to find out the hard way…  
**Pairings:** Rogue/Remy, Remy/OC, and Logan/OC… No slash…  
**Rating:** PG-13 (though it may change later on).

****

When Two Worlds Clash  
By Crys Skywalker

My name is Raven, or at least that's my code name I go by. I would have never realized that I would be sitting and writing this, all because of one little incident… Well maybe not that little of an incident. I had always dream of having adventures and fun, but my hacking days for the job I had limit my fun. But when this happened I never would have imagined that my favorite comic book would be in the center of it all. This all started about a month ago.

My job was what you could say as a dead end job and hacking was just as boring as the job that I was getting the information for to begin with. I was working for a tabloid company, yeah that's right, the one that puts that crap out in the grocery stores. Honestly the job royally reeks, but the pay allows me to have food and an apartment, so I can't really complain. Well I was on my computer with my favorite comics scattered around me. That comic was, and mind you still is, X-Men. I was enjoying a little of the down time before I had to be at the office as usual. My boss had expected me to have the next government conspiracy in hand, so that they could get this week issue out in the stores. I was getting tried of this and decided to b.s. my way through this assignment…

Well that was until I can across a weird site. I clicked on it and began reading it. As soon as I saw it I started laughing hard. It was called project Cerebro. I was thinking about X-Men instantly. I was beginning to think that the government was trying to produce their own mutants. Was that even possible? Well I started to read the site. As my dusty blonde hair fell into my reading blue-gray eyes, I found out really quickly that the project was different than what I had original thought. It was something that was like the stargate crossed with sliders…That for me proved that I was watching way too many sci-fi shows at night.

To put in lame man's terms, the project was to produce a portal that could open galaxies or parallel worlds. They were looking for tears in the space-time continuum. I was laughing a bit, because it also reminded me of the times that I watched Star Trek. My wayward eyes glanced at the time and I finally snapped out of my little trance. I had to be at work and again I was going to be late. I guess it was a good thing that they didn't want to lose me, or I would have been fired months ago. I downloaded the information quickly onto a disk and shoved it into my pack that was slung onto my shoulder. With the way my job was, I really didn't care if I was late, but I already was late three times this week and I really didn't want to be any more. If I sat there a little longer and read the next paragraph I would have known what was going to happen to me.

I took my usual path on the way to work. I always cut through a really dense park, which mind you, which was a waste with it being in a desert area. I never really understand it; I just hurry to get to work. If I weren't in much of a hurry to get to work, I would have never been able to meet the man of my dreams, nor would I be sitting here telling the world what happened to me.

There was a bright light that was really intense. I had to stop and cover my eyes. After that there was an intense wind that knocked me over and all of my books out of my satchel. I quickly grabbed up everything and found my pepper spray just incase. I really could fight; I was just too tired to do so. I heard a moan and decided to check out what happened.

There was a man laying on the ground in the fetal position. He was clutching his side, but that was hard to tell at first. The trench coat that he wore abstracted my view quite well. I quickly put the spray back into my pocket. I walked to the man and sat on my knees. Gently and softy I patted his really soft auburn hair. I wanted to make sure that I didn't startle the man. I hadn't had my coffee and I really didn't want him to cause me to have a heart attack. He had his eyes squeezed shut as if he was afraid to open them. I tired to coax him to say something or at least look at me. He covered his face with his hand and softly whispered something that I didn't make out.

"Did you say something …sir?" I kept the sarcasm out of my voice. I had a tendency to be sarcastic all the time and that became a problem at times.

"Rogue…" He moaned softly again. He began to shudder a bit. I was shocked by what he said. I could tell by his voice that he was a Cajun, but what he said was the one that made me realize. I could tell that he said that as a name not anything else.

"Naw, It couldn't be him… Could it?" I muttered out loud. I hadn't realized that I said it out loud, until he said something.

"It couldn't be who, petite?" His accent was thick and unmistakable. Looked at him with the shock revealed all over my body. My blue-gray eyes glanced into his red and black eyes. Tears began to build up in the man's eyes as the pain increased.

"Petite?" He asked as he passed out in my arms. All I could do…

"Remy LeBeau?" I asked in disbelief.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Okay I've noticed that one person complained that it wasn't a Rogue/ Remy pairing… Let me clarify this. I had said from the start that this was a sort of Rogue bashing fic. I wanted Remy to be really out of it in this fic. Okay another thing I really have nothing against Rogue, so don't go with the Rogue hating stuff. If you really don't like Rogue not to be with Remy, then don't read this fic. That's all I have to say.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Trying to keep this that way… It's been a long time that I've had to write something that wasn't at least an R rating.

--------------

****

When Two Worlds Clash

Part 2

Remy later awoke thinking that what happened was a really derange nightmare. He looked around the room realizing that he wasn't in his own bed. At first he thought he was in Rogue's room.

"Oh no, Rogue's gonna to be angry wit Remy…" Remy whimpered as he wiped the forming tears in his eyes. He grabbed onto a stuffed animal that he originally thought that was a teddy bear. Not really opening his tearful eyes, he blindly held tightly to the stuffed plush.

"And why in the world would Rogue be mad at you? Whoa! Easy Rems… No reason to look for a way out. You just woke up." Raven spoke softly. Remy never once looked at Raven. He shut his eyes tighter, try to hold back the overflow of emotion. Raven quickly saw the trembling. She also noticed that Remy took a liking to he stuffed Tyrannosaurus, which was being choked by Remy's muscular clutch. She sat down beside Remy and gently laid a hand onto his trembling arm. Soothingly she rubbed his arm to make the trembling go away.

"Why in the world did you get that emotional Remy? Did something bad happen?" Raven wanted to hold him, but resisted the urge to hold him, not sure how he would react to that kind of contact. Slowly Remy regained the control on his emotions.

Looking up Remy realized that this woman that sat beside him was not anyone he knew. Her eyes gleamed a blue that was like the sky. Her hair was long, black and blonde flowed together in harmony. He looked at her body, though it wasn't anything like Rogue's she still looked like a goddess. Questionably he looked directly into her eyes, red and black staring into the oblivion of blue.

"Petite, how did ya know Remy's name like that?" Remy asked. Childishly Raven laughed lightly. She really didn't know how to respond.

"You keep talking in the third person…" Raven spoke, hoping that it would throw him off from the first incident. Remy started to blush. "Aww… you're so cute when you do that. Jeez maybe I should get you embarrassed more often." Quickly Remy turned away. Laughing lightly she coaxed Remy to look at her.

"Now don't be that way… It really isn't that big of a deal. I just thought that you looked cute." Raven told him.

"Remy and cute don't go…" Remy huffed. Raven giggled a bit, not being able to help herself.

"Yeah sure, and Logan would probably agree with me if I told him." Raven unconsciously spoke. Remy looked at her, his red and black eyes growing wide.

"How do ya know Logan? I've never seen you before!" Remy jumped up and started to back away from her. Raven realized the slip and consciously berated herself. _No time for that now_, she chided. Remy backed into a corner and slid down curling himself into a little ball, trembling and whimpering. The forgotten stuff Rex still clutched tightly in his arms.

"What have you done to me… Am I going to be tortured…? Please don't rape me…" He whispered. Raven went wide. Remy wasn't crying, but he looked like he would be.

"Remy, there's nothing for you to be afraid of. Why are you like this? What do you mean raped? What the hell happened before you got here?" The flood of questions assaulted Remy. Remy looked directly at Raven, as the tears threatened to fall.

"You work for Sinister don't you?" He asked.

"What! No! Is he the one who raped you?" The question, but understood Remy's lack of trust appalled Raven.

"One of many." Remy stated with no emotion. A tear slipped gently unchecked by Remy's hand. Raven squatted down so that she was at his level. Carefully and cautiously she gracefully stroked the side of his head. His eyes looked away, but his body stayed in the same position.

"Oh Rems… I'm so sorry. That is a terrible thing to happen to you. But look you aren't alone. I'm having to deal with the same problem." Raven hoped that Remy would understand. She rubbed his temples a bit to relax him; instead he threw himself upon her and sobbed helplessly. Unlike when he was with Rogue, she made him feel safe and had an overwhelming desire to be protected by her. She gently held him as rode the last of the emotions that was coursing through him.

"Sorry… That was really embarrassing." Remy hiccuped. "Gambit can't understand, but he can trust you better than his cher…" Raven smiled as he tried to pick himself off the floor.

"You called yourself by your code name… Why?" Raven asked, more confused. Remy looked at her with an exhausted smile.

"Outta habit when Gambit get tired." Remy explained. Raven smiled as she settled him into her bed. He had dropped the stuffed Rex and so she retrieved it so that Remy could feel better.

"Here you can hang onto this while you're here… His name is Ozzie." Raven handed him the stuffed toy. Remy grimaced a bit.

"Gambit need no toy. Gambit be fine if cher kiss him?" Remy smiled devilishly as he threw the toy aside.

"Yeah that would figure that you would be saying something like that, but not tonight _Romeo_. I've got to contact a buddy of mine. He's gonna wonder why I wasn't at work today. You get some rest then we'll talk." Raven sighed. She walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. Remy laid on his back, realizing he was getting increasingly nervous. He looked down at the slightly toss aside toy. Quickly making his mind he grabbed the plush, rolled over, and fell to sleep.

TBC…

Author's Note: I know it had been a long time since I had updated this story so here's the deal. I had to move… I lost my muse… And there is a lot going on in my life, so I will try to get more done now. Laterz.


End file.
